Evangelion: Death and Rebirth
| runtime = 115 min. | country = Japan | language = Japanese | followed_by = The End of Evangelion }} is the first movie in the ''Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise. It consists of two parts, Death and Rebirth, respectively. It was released, along with the follow-up, The End of Evangelion, in response to the success of the TV series and a strong demand by fans for another ending. It has since been re-edited and re-released several times. In Japan between its release & October 1997, D&R grossed 1.1 billion yenDecember 1997 NewType, p.90. Plot summary Death :See Neon Genesis Evangelion (anime) The first part, Death, is a 70-minute long edit of the first 24 episodes of Neon Genesis Evangelion, with additional footage not seen in the original broadcast (the footage would be later reintegrated into the Japanese Laserdisc and the American and European Platinum Collection releases of the series, as "Director's Cut" versions of episodes 21 to 24). Death was later re-edited when Death & Rebirth premiered on the Japanese "WOWOW" satellite TV network, and renamed Death(true), which omitted much of the new footage. Death was finalized with the release of the film Revival of Evangelion, and named Death(true)². This version is identical to Death(true) with the exception of a couple of new shots never before seen in either prior incarnation (this new footage is also integrated into the Japanese Laserdisc and the American and European Platinum Collection releases of the series). Rebirth :See The End of Evangelion: Episode 25' The second part, Rebirth, consists of 27 minutes of entirely new animation that would eventually form the first third of the film The End of Evangelion released four months later. Because of time constraints, Rebirth only covers the initial preparations of the Human Instrumentality Project and the invasion of the Geofront by SEELE, ending with the arrival of the Mass Production Evas (in The End of Evangelion, the final version of episode 25' concludes with the end of Asuka's fight with the Mass Production Evas). Release On July 26, 2005, Manga Entertainment released Death and Rebirth and The End of Evangelion together in the United States as a two disc set.[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/releases.php?id=5086 Death and Rebirth / The End of Evangelion box set] Anime News Network announcement of release The English production made similar creative changes in the dubbing of the film as it made in The End of Evangelion. One notable change was sound effect between a scene featuring Kaji and one of Shinji informing Asuka of his death. According to the commentary, Winn Lee felt the sound was not a proper "gunshot" and replaced it with a more overt effect. However, the Japanese screenplay mentions that the sound effect is not a gunshot at all, but rather the sound of a slap (the following scene implies Asuka has slapped Shinji's face) and fans have criticized this change as an example of dub actors and directors overstepping their bounds when adapting Japanese animation into English. Reception Other versions Evangelion: Death (true) Screened on the 2 January 1998 on the Japanese Satellite TV channel WoWoW this version of Evangelion: Death was re-edited personally by Masayuki. It appears that Masayuki really didn't want to include all the excerpts of the new scenes from episode 21 to 24 because he removed some of them from this new version of Evangelion: Death. Revival of Evangelion Revival of Evangelion (Revival of Evangelion: Death(true)²/''Air''/まごころを、君に, Revival of Evangelion: Death(true)²/Air/Magokoro o, Kimi ni) was released March 8, 1998 and is a unification of the 1997 Neon Genesis Evangelion movies Death(true)2 (largely the same as Death(true), except with the re-addition of the image of Adam on Gendo's hand and several other minor edits) and The End of Evangelion. It is considered the final form of the Evangelion movies, which were released in several forms prior to Revival. The two were released on the ninth and tenth discs of the Renewal of Evangelion box set with the labels of Revival of Evangelion and Evangelion - The Feature Film. See also * Evangelion: Death -(OST) *List of Neon Genesis Evangelion media References External links * * * * * [http://www.animejump.com/index.php?module=prodreviews&func=showcontent&id=252 Anime Jump! review] Death and Rebirth Category:Anime films Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Anime of 1998 Category:Films set in the 2010s Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Production I.G da:Evangelion: Death and Rebirth de:Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth es:Evangelion: Death and Rebirth fa:اونگلیون: مرگ و تولد دوباره ko:신세기 에반게리온 극장판 DEATH & REBIRTH 사도신생 it:Revival of Evangelion it:Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth ja:新世紀エヴァンゲリオン 劇場版 DEATH & REBIRTH シト新生 pl:Revival of Evangelion pl:Evangelion: Death and Rebirth pt:Neon Genesis Evangelion: Revival of Evangelion pt:Neon Genesis Evangelion: Death & Rebirth ru:Revival of Evangelion ru:Evangelion: Death and Rebirth sv:Revival of Evangelion sv:Evangelion: Death and Rebirth zh:新世紀福音戰士劇場版：死與新生 zh:新世紀福音戰士劇場版：REVIVAL OF EVANGELION